


Leather And Lace

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, dave is dead, dream - Freeform, superpower, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Klaus and Dave meet again at the dreamworld.





	Leather And Lace

**Author's Note:**

> The story, what have had been on my mind for awhile.

So this kind _dream_ then”

Klaus said with a surprised voice, and looked around with stunned green eyes. It was a nice and small room filled by flower paintings and laces. Full of ”hippie shit” as Five would say. It smelled like a green grass, and cigarette. Beautiful one for a vulnerable person. Silently Stevie Nicks playing on the black colored record player. It was just a dream, they couldn’t be there forever. It was almost morning and Grace would soon come knock the door.

” You know Dave, that’s actually a nice room.”

Klaus said silently looking his lover’s face. He looked pretty as always. All green without helmet. Having still massive hole on his chest. Wild curly hair. 

” It’s only what i got, i’m glad you like it.”

Dave answered, looking Klaus happy face, and lightly touching it. Klaus finch about touch, it feeled good after an moment of loneliness. Dave’s fingers feeled warm, and marvelous. 

” Well it’s better than mine Mom’s kitchen dream.”

Klaus said with a smile, and kissed Dave’s lips roughtly, almost like eating him out. 

” You still kiss like a horny teenage bitch.”

Dave said with a smirk, and walked closer of the tiny bed.

” Well i learned from the best.”

Klaus said back, and jumped with a loud crack to bed. Almost breaking it.

” Klaus, you’re impossible sometimes!”

Dave yelpt, but laught. It feeled nice to see own lover again, hear the soft voices, touch the skin, love insanely much. Feel the atmosphere.

” Come here, we don’t have much time left.”

Klaus said back, and gived his hand to Dave. Soon they sat againts flower wallpaper, holding hands, holding them tight. 

” Sometimes i wish i could be with you all the time.”

Klaus said after an moment of silence. 

” I wish we could be together.”

Klaus continued, and put his head to Dave’s shoulder. 

” We’ll be someday.”

Dave answered with a sad and understanding smile. Listening Stevie’s soft voice.

” _I need you to love me  
I need you today_

_Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace”_

” I can give you my _lace_.”

Klaus said with terrible woman’s voice, and giggles, moving his eyes to Dave. 

” And i would give my _leather_.”

Dave answered with soft man’s voice, shaking his head. There was no words for that incredible moment, just kisses, light touches, fondling each other curly hairs, being in the heat of the moment. When the knock finally comed to broke the moment, and Klaus had to woke up, he wasn’t feeling sad at all, he was happier than ever. 

” I’m coming mom”

klaus said softly, and moved his ass out of bed, thinking his ”Leather” with a smile on his face. 

The End

 


End file.
